


Come.

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A quickie, Breast Growth, Clothes Ripping, Dick Growth, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/F, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Peeping, SO IT HAPPENED BITCH, Transformation, Wetting, i may add a ship to this who knows, shifty eyes, this has nothing to do with my other story sh i f ty e yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: Mama.





	1. Chapter 1

You bite your nails, as you feel drool stick from your teeth to your book as small puddles and drops stain the pages like tears. Your hands find their way between you, as you rub your fingers around the dip of your panty line. You press hard on the crease that's grown a damp spot, as you look for some place close to your g-spot and your clitoris.

You almost groan, as you barely manage to turn the page.

Your breath and hair strands sticking to your mouth like leaves.

You feel heat in one, two, three areas as you puff warmth like smoke between your book and your covers, and you bounce your hip. Bounce your body, as covers fall off of you, and against your thighs, as you grunt lowly against the bed and the soppily soaked cover.

 

_"---(Ha--)"_

 

You feel traitorous and angry, as you stifle yourself and grunt out dissatisfied, as you stop. Moving quickly, as you fondle underneath the bed for your toy and vibrator, as you pull it out with the box of condiments. You don't even touch the lube, as you turn the feline on, and run it against your lower abdomen.

You _groan_ , as you rut against it like a heated dog.

You rub your breasts hard and rough against the bed, as you turn the vibrator up, and rut against the pulsing--the jolting-- the _uuuuuaaaah--HH--HH--HH_

You spread your back open, laying face first on the bed, as your rear is pressed up against the side of the door. Your legs open wide, your hips buck, as you try to enter yourself from the back side of your pussy.

You _uuuuaaaaaahhh_ , as you try stupidly to fit the damn thing against your clothed hole like a barn animal. You're so damp from the under side up, that you forget that your underwear is still on.

 

_You're so sticky._

 

You spread your legs wide, as you pull your drawers low enough to shy the crook of your butt, as you dig the vibrator in the hilt of your panties, as you fuck it, ride it, ride the length of it, as it sits against your walls and your labia.

 

You moan.

You moan.

_You moaan._

 

You bite the sheets, and teeth at your book, as your vibrator reaches a high setting as you barely get it to breach past your entrance.

 

_"aAaaaAaaaauuuuuuhhhh-"_

 

It sits like a huge pressure as it feels like it wants to eviscerate you.

 

You _push._

You push

You push

and you win.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You _mooooaaaan_ as you start to come.

 

It hits against your most uncomfortable part, as it wallops where your bladder sits, and it feels tight and hard.

You come, you come, and you jerk yourself up as you feel the sudden waves of earlier's soda want to come out.

But it _can't_ , your pussy feels full and nothing comes out.

 

_But you want it to._

 

You want it to, and you turn your vibrator up as you tremble and fuck and push it closer past your g-spot.

Your walls clench tight, as pressure builds up and up, but nothing happens.

Nothing happens and you cry out.

You want to come.

_You want to come._

Please come out.

_Please come out._

You want to come.

You want to come.

_You want to piss_

You want to _fgtfyh_

 

" _\--F---ah--ah--ah--Ah--_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Your fingers fist inside your pussy, as you hold the rock, and feel yourself almost fisted.

You tremble.

You tremble.

You tremble.

You tremble.

You fall on the bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You breathe in and out steadily.

The vibrator's still on, as you clench and unclench.

Your ass.

Your pussy.

You look over behind you, your ass still shining like the moon in the air.

You notice the door open, spread wide.

Wide like you are.

You don't see anything or hear anyone, but you know it was fully closed before.

You hope, you hope.

You breath scandalized, as you feel yourself rut against the wide open air.

You cry, and fear, and it builds and it builds.

You're not sure if you were seen or heard or where your mom is but you,

You rut against nothingandnothingandnothingandNothing

 

You fuck your fingers sloppily into your wide busted open cooch, as you feel yourself hit your G-spot, your clitoris, your bladder, your pressure, your spot

All of it, over and over and over and over

AND final-

fINA--

Y-YOU

FEEL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

LIQUID SEep

Outof

ANDYOU

 

F-FIST.

 

_AND YOU,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel the drizzle run down your legs,

As it runs long enough to touch your toes.

Between your crack,

You warm the bed sheets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You start to cry from relief._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama.

Your legs bow out as the vibrator _rrrrrrrrrs_ itself to near completion, and you feel your legs and heart give out all at once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You start to shake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Drip._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You take a long stretch, as you groan and grunt through your old age. You'd been waiting for the plumber to take a look at your house, as you'd started to notice a leak come from upstairs and drip through your kitchen.

You grunted, as you got up. Impatient. In need of some aspirins, as you'd started to feel yourself grow a headache.

You got up from your faint, as you long hustled down the strip of your house, to fast walking up the stairs. Through the corridors, winded by your constant exertion through your own damn household.

You feel yourself almost slip on your stockings, as you rushedly hold yourself up by the wall and yelp.

 

Shit.

Shit, yo.

 

You huff, as you move a bit less clumsily, but hear a sound come from the other side of the corridor, and stir.

You see a light trespass through the dark hall when you turn your head, and catch your daughter's bedroom door open.

You quirk up in curiosity, not normally seeing her room be available, as you walk towards it. Noises pumping a little louder in your ear, as you wonder if she's redecorating. Cleaning? Dusting, perhaps?

She's not usually very tidy.

You bring your hands to grasp the arch of the door frame, and quirk your head through to peek at your door.

 

"Ho-"

You start to ask if she needs help.

But the only thing you catch is,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The covers look rustled.

Her legs spread,

Her rear.

Her ass.

Fingers in places-

A stupidly bright purple vibrator

 

 

M--

_Mama mia._

 

 

 

 

You feel your throat clench, as you back up against the wall. Hearing her moans, and her grunts. The bed springs bouncing against her body and the mattress. Your daughter-your angel-your sweetie--

You bite your lip, as you feel your insides pulse,

 

you _run._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You bump into a wall, and curse, as you knock yourself to your knees and fall on your hands.

 

_"Son of a--"_

 

You hiss, as your heels skid, and you feel your shoulders bump into a random table seated somewhere in your hell mansion.

You bite your lip, as your top bursts open. Your hands crept dangerously across your body, as you feel your bottom half as perky as your upper.

Your face heats up as you try not to recall the image of your dau

The image of your da

sonofabitchsonofaBITCH

You feel your hand creep dangerously underneath you. You feel your entire fist palm between your long coat. It fists dangerously and dangerously, as you rouse yourself up like a teenager.

You almost squeel, as your other hand finds your teeth, and you _groan._

 

"Mother FU--"

 

You ride your palm, as you feel your hips chafe against your buttons and your blouse. Your body rocking into the floor board, the carpeting, the ground the

 

" _Aaaah_ ,"

You _groan_ again.

 

You feel your dress hike up over you, as you move to stop fucking your hand like a two year old, and pop your buttons like a gargoyle.

 

One.

Two.

Three,four, _five_

 

Your hands are the only ones to find your crotch, as you tear the sheer dark pantyhose from your well placed hind.

You move your lace panties aside, as your fingers move to delve inside your warmed and wet throes of your hot throbbing vagina.

 

You _whine_.

 

You wish you had your own damn toy to gloat over. It's all the way across the hall, you can't make that.

You tilt your hips, as you purse two fingers into your sloppy mound, as you begin to thrust them in circles.

One two three

One two fFtHr

You rock your butt, as you move your other hand to push another two fingers into your pussy as you stir yourself wild.

You buck up,

Whining.

Whimpering.

Suffering,

As you push back and fro inside of yourself like a messed up see-saw.

You spread your legs over your neck, as your knee rests against your collar,

as you fuck and spread and fuck and

_Oh_

You imagine Rose.

You imagine your little girl.

You imagine her vibrator filled little pussy shaking and oozing with need and cock, and her pretty little chipped fingers. Her bared knuckles as she pushed and pushed that cutely nestled toy straight between her engorged little pricker

You could imagine her on her back, stealing one of your toys these days, as she takes one of your massive long shlongs from out your cupboard and

Forcing that hard long steel rod down between her red and swollen little puffy vagina

You hear her rock more on the bed, even from where you're laying, as your legs bounce and rise over your head like a gold medal winning gymnast.

You hear your heart beat as you hear a loud noise come from her room, and you imagine the cute pink little vibrator you own that rubs and ruts against her tiny little clitty.

You growl and groan a low pant, as you lick your teeth and feel your head start to swirl

You hear the loudest whine come from out her room

And you feel your insides clutch

and you rut

andrut

andrut

_andrut_

 

 

"AHHhhaa--"

You copy her.

You copy all of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You groan slowly as you feel your body roused from earlier exertion. There's a knock, then a thud, then a grunt, then a groan.

You roll over on your back, as you arch up from your shoulders.

You feel your legs spread out, as you open your eyes and feel yourself level out the room.

You breathe, and see nothing but the hills of your chest.

You breathe.

In,

and out.

In.

and out.

You feel your stomach roll, and you groan.

There's a buzz in the room, as you feel yourself heat up.

You scrunch up your legs.

You pulse.

You ache.

You **pulse.**

You ache.

You moan.

You pulse.

You moan.

You **pulse.**

 

You spread your legs out again as you feel something coming.

Something coming as you            **_pulse._**

You moan.

You rithe.

Your stomach widens.

And _falls._

 

_"Oh,"_

 

Is the shocked noise that comes out of you when you feel a rare vibrating come from between your legs.

You knock your head back, as you breathe from inside your sockets.

 

_"Ah,"_

 

You stretch your back, as you arch up like a snake from the ground.

And _cant_ your hips.

And _spread_ your knees.

 

And                _"Ah,"_

 

 

You feel large. Larger than life.

Your breasts are the firsts to feel funny.

You feel your head tilt back,

As pressure builds up,

and builds up,

and builds u

 

You shake back your shoulders,

as you see nothing but flesh mask your vision first.

The bare hints of your wide open legs meeting your gaze between your newly sentenced parts.

 

And then.

You breathe.

As you feel possessed from some part underneath you.

Your hands try to creep

Your hands try to creep be

Your hands try to cre

Your hands try to creepbetweenyourthighsas

as

You jerk up.

# You moan.

 

" **Ah** ,"

 

You feel your nipples perk up, and then something underneath you stiffin.

You bring your hands forward to grasp your

You bring yourhandsforwardtograsp _your_

_You moan._

 

Your clit buzzes first, as you feel something like a flower.

Something push out like a bloom.

As you feel large

and large

        and large

                   and large

                             As you feel something heavy bob one

two

three

 

You feel your breast button pop, and you feel your insides clench closed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel your knees clench together, as the vibrator in your hand shakes as loudly as you do.

Your short blonde bob sticking to your mouth.

Purple lipstick brushed against your lips as you squirt

piss

and piss

and

piss

and

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You breathe a whine out like a child, as you suck in your stomach to the best of your abilities.

Pop.

One.

Two.

Three.

Pop.

One.

Two.

Three.

 

 

You feel your body shudder, as you shake your head in every direction. To thought of your newly hatched daughter. To the thought of her putting her hands on her pretty pink pussy.

 

You feel ripples of liquid fall down between your legs and your neck and your mouth as you soak up your t-shirt with newly found fluids.

 

And you cum.

                   and cum.

                             and CUM.

 

 

"S-Son of a-"

You whimper,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a problem


End file.
